To Woo the Unwooable
by aluvme
Summary: After losing a tictactoe game, Momiji has to do the unthinkable... woo Kyo! KyoxMomiji


**Pairing: **KyoxMomiji

**Notes: **This is my first yaoi fanfiction and the second fanfiction I've ever written. Enjoy the fluffyness.

**Extra:** Yeah, I know some of you are thinking, "Aluvme-san what are you doing? Shouldn't you be working on your first fanfiction black and white?" Well, (sweat drop) I should but, I got this great idea and the plot bunnies got my wheels turning… so I had to write this. Just think of it as a present for not updating Black and White okay? Sorry and don't send my editor after me. She's scary! (but cool)

_**:To Woo the Unwooable:

* * *

**_

_Game Rules. 01._

"Tic-tac-toe, three in a row. Ha! I win!" Hiro grinned and showed his pointy teeth.

"Awww Hiro-chan, couldn't you go easy on me?" Momiji whined playfully and tugged at the sheep's sleeve.

"Never. So, what was the agreement again?"

Momiji put on a puppy face and whimpered.

"Oh yeah, I remember. We agreed the loser has to do everything the winner says."

"But Hiro-_chan_."

"No buts. A deal's a deal. I won so you have to do whatever I say."

"Hiro-chan, can't you make the punishment a little easier for me? Pwease?"

Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." A mischievous grin spread upon his face. "You have to entice Kyo. If you can get him to kiss you, then you don't have to do anything else I say."

Momiji literally rolled backwards and he gasped. "That's sick Hiro-chan! You sound like Haru-nii. I'll never do that."

Haru put his hands on his hips. "Hey, that's cheap. I know! If you do that, I'll give you rabbit stationary paper, and you won't have to do anything for me anymore.."

The rabbit's eyes grew wide and he grinned a toothy grin. "All I have to do is make him kiss me right?"

"Yup, do that, you get your stationary and you're free."

Momiji smiled, thinking he was really clever, and hit Hiro gently on the head. "Just you wait, I'll get it done." He spaced out for a little while, suddenly snapped back and said, "How will you know that he kissed me?"

Hiro furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "Momiji, I trust you. You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Huh? No way! I wouldn't ever lie! Momiji's a good kid." He giggled and left the house. "I'll get that kiss."

* * *

_Trying to Get a Kiss. 02._

Kyo was furiously pounding the punching bag he set up in the backyard. Once again, Yuki defeated him. He kicked and punched till he was sweaty.

'I can't believe I lost again. I have to train harder.'

Kyo bashed his fists into the bag, causing it to retaliate and hit him on the head. He fell to the ground and lay there in a daze.

'Oh, shit that hurts. Damn punching bag. I lost to the rat, and now an inanimate object hits me. God.'

Kyo was about to lift himself up when he felt a weight upon his stomach.

'What the..' He thought with uncertainty. Kyo raised his orange head to look at what was holding him down and met Momiji's face. He raised one eyebrow in confusion and then realized that the kid was straddling him.

"Um, Momiji, do you think you could get off me?" It certainly was an awkward position.

"Kyo-chan, are you feeling any urges?" Momiji asked innocently.

Kyo's face changed to a crimson color as he shoved Momiji off of his body. Did the kid even know what he was saying or doing?

'I bet it was either the dog, or the ox that corrupted the poor kid.'

The rabbit reached up towards the cat and gazed directly into his eyes. "Kyo, do you like me? Will you kiss me?"

Kyo's head was spinning. 'What the hell is wrong with him today? Thank God Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure aren't here to see this.' "Momiji what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kyo-chan, I've been studying! I know how to make you happy!"

Kyo sweat dropped and patted the boy on the head. "I don't know what you bumped your head on today but I think you need some rest. Here, you can sleep in my room for today." He picked the kid up bridal style and carried him up to his room. Kyo placed Momiji gently on the bed. "Have some rest, I'll get you some water."

"But I'm not sick! I'm fine and ready to please."

"Momiji, stay in bed! I'll be back." Kyo rushed out of the room. The rabbit was making him nervous.

Momiji pouted. This was harder than he had anticipated. Why didn't Kyo understand that he wanted a kiss? He flung himself off the bed and began to rummage around Kyo's room. There had to be something that made Kyo want to kiss someone. Under the bed- nothing. The desk- nothing. The closet- nothing. The clothes drawer- nothing. Momiji sighed. Haru had told him that all teenagers kept dirty magazines but yet, Kyo had none!

"Can I ask what you're doing to my room?" Kyo asked quizzically while holding a glass of water. Momiji looked at him with a sheepish expression and smiled.

"Um, nothing really." He stood up and walked towards the older boy. He looked up, puckered his lips, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Kyo, kiss me pwease."

Kyo blankly stared at the blond before him. He was so cute-um no.. he was so weird. He placed the glass of water down and pushed the rabbit onto the bed.

"Momiji, are you sure you're okay?"

"Kyo, how come I can't woo you?"

"Woo me?" Kyo burst out in laughter and gently patted the other male on the head. He ruffled Momiji's hair and for once, he wasn't annoyed at the other boys presence. "What do you need to woo me for?"

"Well, Hiro and I made a deal that the winner of tic-tac-toe gets to boss the loser around. I lost and he said that if you kiss me, then I don't have to do anything anymore. He also said that I'd get rabbit stationary… so I agreed."

Kyo chuckled at the immature blonde. Before he knew it, his hand cupped the younger boy's chin in his hand and his lips met the others lightly.

Momiji's eyes widened and he blinked several times. Kyo wasn't supposed to kiss him on the lips. "K-kyo, are you o-okay?".

Kyo blushed harshly as he realized what his body had done. 'What the hell did I do?'

"U-um Kyo?" Momiji tapped the older boy on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah, um, there. Now you can go get your rabbit stationary okay? Go, shoo."

Momiji slid off the bed and went to the door. He paused and went back to the cat. He turned the older boy's face toward his and pressed his lips lightly against Kyo's. Both of them blushed but Momiji left the room in a hurry to try and prevent any more awkwardness.

Kyo smiled and thought, 'He's a cute kid.' Before slapping himself for letting such a thing happen.

* * *

_I Told You. 03._

"Hiro-chan, I did it. I got Kyo to kiss me. Now give me my rabbit paper."

Hiro's mouth dropped open. "No way! Are you serious? Did you really get him to kiss you? How?"

Momiji winked and flashed a peace sign. "Hehehe my secret. Anyway, gimme my paper."

Hiro stared in disbelief. 'How did he do it? There's no way that Kyo would have let that happen. Is Kyo gay?'

While Hiro was in a state of shock, Momiji grabbed the stationary and slipped out of the sheep's home. He sprinted as fast as he could to Shigure's house. He took out his rabbit pen and jotted down a quick note. He handed it to Kyo and left in a hurry.

Kyo unfolded the note that was passed to him. He read it and laughed.

'_I told you I could woo you.' _

_-end_


End file.
